


Comfort

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the pain increased, he was determined to deny it. Yet, Anne could take one look at his face and know he was in tremendous pain. Fortunately, he would still listen to her suggestions of rest, especially if she let him think she was the one who wished to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichisAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichisAccount/gifts).



That Richard was a stubborn creature came to no surprise to Anne. She’d long suspected he would be, just as she was. She supposed it was their shared Neville blood which made the both of them stubborn. 

She’d known of his back problems since childhood. She’d never known the details then, those had been carefully hidden from her. She’d discovered the details one cold day while she’d been in sanctuary. He’d come to visit her, and it had been clear from the first moments that he did not feel well at all. At first she’d tried to cajole him into telling her what was wrong. It had taken some time for him to finally admit it was his back.

That evening had been the first time she'd beheld his back with her own eyes. She'd embraced him, pressing her face against his back, and lightly kissing up his spine. She would never know what had possessed her to do that, but looking back she was certain it had been a stroke of providence. He'd immediately relaxed against her, covering her hands with his own. 

Even after they were married, he'd remained stubborn when his back was bothering him, steadfastly denying his pain for just as long as he could. Anne had quickly discovered frequent back rubs would provide at least some relief. She always tried to give him a back rub nightly, of course there were times (many of them actually), when it was not a back rub which he wanted. 

It should not have surprised her that he grew even more stubborn about his back as he grew older. As the pain increased, he was determined to deny it. Yet, Anne could take one look at his face and know he was in tremendous pain. Fortunately, he would still listen to her suggestions of rest, especially if she let him think she was the one who wished to rest. 

Which is what she'd done earlier that day. She'd easily noticed his back was hurting, and she'd told him she would like to rest that afternoon. Although he'd hesitated for a moment, saying as King he had much to do, she'd managed to persuade Richard to join her. 

Richard was now sitting up propped against several pillows, his eyes closed. Anne could tell he was not asleep, so she brushed his hair back.   
“You should not disturb your King when he is resting.” Richard murmured. 

“Ah, I should not?” Anne laughed softly. 

“Indeed you should not.” 

“And what happens if I do?” Anne asked, as she fought to hold back her laughter. 

“Great and horrible things.” He replied. 

“Such as...”

“Perhaps he will decree you are to never leave this bed.” Richard turned to look at her. Somehow, he was able to keep his face serious. 

“Is that supposed to be a punishment?” Anne laughed softly. 

He laughed very softly, as he turned and pinned her to the bed. “What do you think?”

“I think you are feeling better.” Anne replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He kissed her deeply. “A bit.” He said softly. 

“Just a bit?” Anne asked. 

“Hmmmm.” He nodded. 

“Then turn over, and let me rub your back.” She said softly. “Then we'll know you are feeling better.”

Richard groaned softly, as he turned over. Perhaps, he'd moved too much earlier. 

“Relax.” Anne said softly, as she started to rub his back. 

He groaned again. It certainly hurt more than he was willing to admit. 

“Close your eyes.” Anne said softly, if she could get him to sleep, then he would forget the pain for a bit. She continued to rub his back until she realized he had fallen asleep. 

She sighed softly, as she lay next to him. He slept deeply and soundly at the moment. She was quite glad of it. Later, he would awaken, hopefully feeling better, and the day would end most pleasurably for both of them. She was certain of that.


End file.
